Harry Potter and the?
by Crazilyinsanelady
Summary: Harry struggles to defeat Voldemort. Will he ever find a way? Of course, with a little or a lot of craziness! !CRACK! No pairings. Voldemort, Death Eater, and Dementor bashing.Lots of Random Stuff and Author Notes.
1. The Interpretive Dance Routine

**Chapter One:**

**Harry Potter and the Interpretive Dance Routine**

"Dance, Harry!"

"Dance like the wind!"

Harry swirled slowly n front of a giant mass of Death Eaters and Dementors, with his allies behind him.

The Light side was preparing to do an interpretive dance routine.

It supposedly represented the students of Hogwarts.

Or not.

Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Cho Chang, Michael Corner, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, Parviti Patil, and Padma Patil stepped out and turned to face the light side.

All of them: Start hunched over, back to the Dark Side, holding hands. Turn and stand up, in sequence.

Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger: Squatting in the middle of the half circle. Roll up, gesture/point to the right half of the group, then the left half of the group.

All: Raise arms up, jump like jumping jacks, but without the arm movements.

Group: Step touch, step touch to the right four times. Arms are jazz hands, air guitar style. Same to the left. Repeat three more times.

Ronald Weasley: Same, but opposite direction, and with your own poor style.

All: Body shake.

All: Step leap front, down to the ground. Step leap back, down to the ground. Repeat two and a half times.

All: Form a circle. Front sashay. Fish move back. Turn. Fish back again. Step hop backwards. Turn, airplane.

Hermione Granger: Twist to the right. B-boys pose, with head nodding to the beat.

Group: B-boy pose, with head nodding to the beat.

Harry Potter: Uprocking. Six step, front roll, back roll (that turns into a front roll.)

Group: Robot starting to the left, then facing front, then facing right. Repeat. Stand and shake while watching lead.

Cho Chang and Michael Corner: Interpretive dance. Two counts of eight. Running man, running man. Step with big arm movements. More ... step with big arm movements.

All: Form a line. Shuffle with right foot. Arm wave with the left arm (each person swing their arm in a full circle, one at a time, in sequence.) Again back.

Draco Malfoy: Moon walk backwards, poorly.

Ginny Weasley and Dean Thomas: Run and leap, taking turns, ending in Vogue like poses. Repeat.

All: From a line, step kicks like crazy. Kind of like the Roger Rabbit but frontwards.

Lead/All: Dancers run into the lead, lead throws each of the dancers into a leap.

All: Run to centre, forming a circle, shake arms upwards. Turn. 80s pound down.

The Dementors felt themselves being drawn in, closer to the strange scene and laughter.

Then, "Damn you Potter!" Voldemort apparated away, ordering his Death eaters to follow him. They did, quickly.

**xXxXxXx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or this routine. **

**The routine is from: http : / / members . tripod . com /praise_you/**

**I will only be updating this story when the muse give me a kick, so don't expect much.**

**Next chappie soon! Rap is next! O.o**


	2. The Raptastic Battle

**Chapter Two:**

**Harry Potter and the Raptastic Battle **

"Yo! I'm Ritchie Coote, super cute and daft, and I welcome you to Hogwarts school of Wizardry and Witchcraft.

And I'm Michel Corner, kinda pudgy and dumb, we're gonna tell you all about a wizard school, son.

'Cause Hogwarts is the bomb, major school of magic, home to Harry Potter, whose life is so tragic.

Parents killed, forehead scared, livin' with fat Muggles, man Voldemort gave Potter some struggles to juggle.

How'd you get to Hogwarts?

Don't dare catch the short bus; get Hogwarts express platform nine and three quarters.

But you've got to hit up the Diagon Alley. Bring your school list, check it twice and ya dilly don't dally.

We picked up Galleons at the Goblin bank, Gringotts,

To buy our magic sticks at Olivander's Wand Shop

What's inside your wand?

Some unicorn lube. What you got in yours?

A leprechaun's pube! Oh!

Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, drinkin' pumpkin juice  
and gin.

Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, let the Harry Potter  
Rap begin.

The Sorting Hat, big ass feast, Dumbledore speaks. Nearly headless, Nick farted every student they freaked!

But startin' school you gotsta sign up for some classes.

What you takin?

Divination, with that chick with big glasses.

I'm takin' Potions with that douche, Professor Snape.

Didn't he get a Dirty-Sanchez in Screech's sex tape? I read about that crap in last week's Daily Prophet.

Oh that Rita Skeeter, I'd skeet in her moffet.

Skeeter wrote about Hermione pumping Victor Krum.

Down by Hagrid's hut?

No, with his Nimbus in her bum.

Oh that Hermione queefed a quaffle, whose cloud's reek so awful. It smelled up Gryffindor common room like rotten, Greek falafel.

I heard Ronald Weasley was jealous as hell.

Dude, how'd he find out?

From the odoriferous smelled.

Hermione's fillin' out, but Cho Chang is hotter.

But whose done em' both?

My man Harry Potter!

Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, drinkin' pumpkin juice  
and gin.

Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, let the Harry Potter  
Rap begin.

I'm a Dementor, I work at Azkaban. Who likes BJ's and has two thumbs, that would be this guy.

Harry Potter is the man, Gryffindor's top seeker. He wins more matches than Reeboks makes sneakers.

Of the Qudditch pitch he catches Snitches leaving witches in stitches teaching da' bitches to unhitch their twitching twat itches.

Harry parked with Pansy Parkinson, he boned Susan Bones, snap he's the son'a bitch who makes Moaning Myrtle moan.

He got hot heads on the night bus till his cauldrons was leaky, the chick started to mumble he said 'Cho Changy, no speaky!'

Did he do her?

Sure did, but she must eat lots of chowder, her Forbidden Forest was so huge he used Floo Powder.

The Dementors snuck up on Harry, they tried to de-soul him, he turned from Cho Chang and yelled 'Expecto Patronum!'

So join us on his adventures, and grab your Marauder's map.

Expect more magical journeys into the Harry Potter rap.

Put on your invisible cloaks, and shine up your brooms.

'Cause there aint nothin' better than a Hogsmeade trip on mushrooms!

Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, drinkin' pumpkin juice  
and gin.

Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, let the Harry Potter  
Rap begin.

Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, drinkin' pumpkin juice  
and gin.

Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, let the Harry Potter  
Rap begin.

Pour some out for Harry Potter's parents."

* * *

The Death eaters screamed defiance at the rappers on Hogwarts' front steps and ran back into the forest, but the Dementors still stood strong.

"Oh, its ON, bitches! Hit it Harry!" Hermione screeched.

"Gotcha Mione! Here I go! Ready Draco?"

"Duh, Potter!"

"Draco: Oh My Lord! Crabbe, Goyle, look at that Potter! He thinks he's so great just because the dark lord gave him a cut on his head 12 years ago. But, you know. Who deserves to understand the Dark Lord, anyway? He only talked to Potter through that book because he wanted to take care of unfinished business, okay? I mean, Potter's friends are just so revolting! I can't believe he hangs out with that Mudblood girl and that Weasley. And his hair. It's so…BLACK!"

Harry:

"It's my 3rd year and I cannot lie,  
You other wizards can't deny,  
After I broke free from the Dursley's bars  
Trying to blow up my aunt Marge,  
I escaped with my hair all mucked,  
Gonna board the old knight bus,  
Its speed is so exciting,  
You think Keanu was driving,

The Minister said 'No Problem',  
In the Leaky Cauldron,  
But I thought that I'd be finished,  
Faster than you could say

Q-Q-Quidddditch!

Diagon Alley,  
With Ron and Hermione,  
That book of Monsters,  
Bite my hand off it wants ta  
Crookshanks is after,  
Ron's pet rat Scabbers,  
The Cat, That Rat,  
In a Tom and Jerry spat!

I heard that dreadful news,  
There's a mad man on the loose,  
He killed 12 muggles with just one spell,  
And now he's mad as hell!"

Harry: "So Ron!"  
Ron: "Yeah?"  
Harry: "Ron!"  
Ron: "Yeah?"  
Harry: "Who's the world most wanted man?"  
Ron: "Dunno!"  
Harry: "The prisoner!"  
Ron: "Prisoner?"  
Harry: "Prisoner!"  
Ron: "Prisoner?"  
Harry: "Who escaped from Azkaban! Sirius Black!"

Everyone:

"Double, double toil and trouble;  
Fire burn, and cauldron bubble.

Double, double toil and trouble;  
Something wicked this way comes."

(Harry: "Sirius Black!")

"Double, double toil and trouble;  
Fire burn, and cauldron bubble.

Double, double toil and trouble;  
Something wicked this way comes."

Harry:

"Dementors on the train,  
Drives me insane,  
I just can't help myself,  
I'm cold now, face it!  
My brain is tainted,  
With memories of  
AAHHH!  
Voldemort!  
AAHHH!  
I ain't talking about Malfoy,  
His dad is just one of Voldie's toys.

Professor Trelawney's a seer,  
But if you ask me her lessons,  
Just a bunch of guessin' ,  
She's tells me I'll die any second,  
So I'm in class with Remus,  
Boggart stung with Ridikulus,  
If I studied bonus,  
I'll produce a full patronus.

They took away the broom I got for Christmas,  
When I checked it for jinxes,  
Can't even go to Hogsmeade unless I got,  
The Marauders Map,  
Malfoy's full of crap,  
And I wanna go after Black,  
They say he'll kill at will,  
But I'd rather fry the guy,  
He's bad,  
He's mad,  
He betrayed my mum and dad."

Harry: "So Hermione!"  
Hermione: "What?"  
Harry: "Hermione!"  
Hermione: "What?"  
Harry: "I'd rather find him than let him find me!"  
Hermione: "Harry…"  
Harry: "He's one bad motherf… (ucker)"  
Hermione: 'Shut your mouth!"  
Harry: "Even Malfoy's got to shout!"

Draco:

"Sirius Black! You know Potter, when it comes to Dark Arts that Sirius guy has got nothing on my extended family!"

Harry: "Shut up Malfoy! This is MY rap!"  
Draco: "Scared, Potter?"  
Harry: "You wish!"  
Draco: "Come on! Give up the mike!"  
Harry: "I said NO!"  
Draco: "Professor, Potters not lettin' me represent for the Dark Side!"  
Professor Snape: "Potter, let Malfoy kick it old school or it's detention."  
Draco: "I've got a weak arm, you know!"  
Harry: "Alright fine! Here it is."  
Draco: "Heh, This one's for all the Slytherins, Biaaaaattchh!"

Draco:

"So you think you can curse or darn me,  
Or say my acting's hammy,  
But if you want me to care then understand me  
My pureblood family don't want buns  
They're not Mudbloods!

When they inter-marry with muggles,  
I just makes me sick to my gut  
I bought my name to Quidditch,  
You can do that if you father's rich!  
It's power I desire,  
You don't see me singin' no choirs!

When an animal bites my arm,  
I can do it far more harm,  
Cause my dad can claim it maimed the students,  
And then execute it!  
Some wizards wanna go to Gryffindor,  
But me I want a little bit more  
Than the small, meak and measley,  
Like the bottom feeders Weasleys  
They love non-magic folk,  
Is it any wonder they're broke?

Then this Sirius guy comes kicking,  
And I understand if you're chicken,  
But Potter is over me,  
I'd want revenge, you see,  
I curse his ass and send him back,  
Into the Shrieking Shack.  
SIRIUS BLACK!"

Everyone:

"Double, double toil and trouble;  
Fire burn, and cauldron bubble.

Double, double toil and trouble;  
Fire burning cauldron,"

(Draco: "Sirius Black!")

Everyone:

"Double, double toil and trouble;  
Fire burn, and cauldron bubble.  
Double, double toil and trouble;

Fire burning cauldron,  
Something wicked this way comes.

Something wicked this way comes.

Something wicked this way comes.

Something wicked this way comes."

Harry: "Why would I go looking for somebody who wants to kill me?"

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Voldemort ran into the forest after the Death Eaters and portkeyed away.

"Oh yeah, Harry. You schooled his Dark Lord ass!"

Harry and the others exchanged high fives.

**xXxXxXx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Youtube, Google, (etc.), or the raps in this chapter.**

**xxx**

**First Rap: By:Tony Goldmark (Ethan Newberry . com)**

**Lyrics: http : / / ethannewberry . informe . com / the-harry-potter-rap-lyrics-dt12 . html**

**Video: http : / / www . tressugar . com/ 96810**

**xxx**

**Second Rap: "Sirius Black" By: Unknown Author.**

**Lyrics (I edited them a little bit after I listened to the song.): http : / / www . snitchseeker . com/ harry-potter-news/ sirius-black-rap-14970/**

**Video: http : / / www . youtube . com/ watch?v= nLaF8zTp3aw**

**xxx**

**REVIEW PEOPLES!**


	3. The Final Countdown

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Or these "Filks"/Parodies. All Sites are listed below.**

**xXxXxXx**

"I'm a gonna get you this time, Potter!" 'Lord' Voldemort spat out.

"Of _course_ you will, Tommy-Boy." Harry grinned cheerfully. Then he dropped into angst mode and sang softly…

"I grew up in a cupboard

Underneath the staircase

In the house of the Dursley's

With my cousin Dudley

And my uncle Vernon

And aunt Petunia

And when I asked questions

About my parents, they

Acted like they couldn't hear me

I didn't belong here

Then I got a letter

And went away

I went on a train…

Chorus:

I packed my things

And I learnt how to fly

I've got what it takes

Voldemort will die (A/N: Angst much???)

And I'll

Play Quidditch

Cast some spells

Use my brain

And get away…

Fighting the Dark Lord

It isn't much fun

Saving my friends

And the ones that I love

But I

Must go on

Carry on

Must escape

And get away…

Wish I had a family,

A mummy and a daddy

(feel the rush of emotion)

At Kings Cross station

Get aboard a fast train

The Hogwarts Express

To Hogsmeade Station…

(Chorus)

A building with a hundred floors

Spinning and revolving stairs

Never know where they're gonna take you

I gotta keep studying

Teaching the

The DA

Get away…

(Chorus)

And get away…

And get away…"

And then he was happy again, suddenly.

"Geez," Voldemort muttered, "Is somebody a little bipolar today?"

"What was that?" Harry glared sharply.

"Nothing, nothing…"

Lucius frowned. "Um, aren't you a little bit to happy for a person surrounded by enemy Death Eaters in a dark alley with no one else around to help you or send for the Order? Just asking, cause…"

"Nope." He smirked, then snapped his fingers. "And here we go."

A house elf popped into existence in front of him. It was wearing an angel outfit, complete with rotating golden halo. A chorus of singing angels echoed from further down the alley.

Crabbe and Goyle looked around, confused.

Suddenly, the house elf, whish Lucius recognized as his old house elf 'Dobby' –twitch-twitch- burst into song loudly and (surprisingly) right on key.

[**I'll Smash Him, Said Dobby, With a Bludger**](To the tune of How Much is That Doggy in the Window)

"I'll smash him," said Dobby, "with a Bludger  
And fling him down hard on the ground."  
"I'll smash him," said Dobby, "with a Bludger  
And then bring him home safe and sound."

"My Master has opened up the Chamber  
And unleashed a horrible snake  
So if Harry isn't to be slaughtered  
I must ev'ry bone of his break."

"I'll smash him," said Dobby, "with a Bludger  
And knock him right off of his broom."  
"I'll smash him," said Dobby, "with a Bludger  
And so save him from certain doom.

"With all my heart I am loving Harry  
That hero to the elfish race  
That why I'm determined to protect him  
That's why I must smash in his face."

So Dobby hit Harry with a Bludger  
And broke some bones in his right arm  
Then Lockhart came by so he could fix it  
And used his most disarming charm.

"I smashed him," said Dobby, "with a Bludger  
That I hurled high from above.  
"I smashed him," said Dobby, "with a Bludger  
You always hurt the one you love."

Then he moved to stand behind a smirking Harry Potter.

"That alone will not defeat the Dark Lord this time, Potter." Macnair sneered.

"No, but I'm not done yet."

-POP-POP-POP-POP-POP-POP-------POP-POP----POP-

A bunch of random Order people apparated into the alley in a circle formation. They began to dance.

[**Pokey, Hokey]** [To the tune of _The Hokey Pokey_ (aka _The Hokey Cokey_* to the British)]

"You take a job with Burkes  
A new career as clerk  
You do some sleazy work  
As you're skulking all about

Send Hokey to the pokey  
For she'll turn herself in if  
Tom Riddle wants all the clout

You make a date with Smith  
To do some business with  
She owns the stuff of myth  
And displays it all about

Send Hokey to the pokey  
For she'll turn herself in when  
Tom Riddle gets all the clout

Here is a cup you'll love  
Of Helga Hufflepuff  
"I won't part with this stuff  
I'll just keep it hereabouts"

Send Hokey to the pokey  
For she'll turn herself in as  
Tom Riddle wins all the clout

Now she'll the locket bring  
It's suited for a king  
It is a precious thing  
That you cannot do without

Send Hokey to the pokey  
She will turn herself in for  
Tom Riddle gains all the clout

That thing belonged to Mom  
Before she split with Tom  
And you have got no qualm  
To detach it from this lout

Send Hokey to the pokey  
For she'll turn herself in once  
Tom Riddle grabs all the clout

When Hepzibah is dead  
After Tom Riddle fled  
We'll blame the elf instead  
As we take the prison route

Send Hokey to the pokey  
For she'll turn herself in to  
Give Riddle all of the clout

Go to the pokey, Hokey  
Go to the pokey, Hokey  
Go to the pokey, Hokey  
Tom Riddle's won all the clout!"

[A/N:"Hokey-cokey: a corruption of the Latin words of consecration _Hoc est corpus_: 'This is my body.' The things you can learn through Google! OMG!]

Voldemort twitched.

"And now….."

Severus Snape jumped off the roof of the building on the right with a spotlight following him down.

Solemnly, he stood with his head bowed…then jumped in the air and pretended to lecture a class.

[**Severus Snape's Alphabet]** _[Transcribed by Caius Marcius]_

"**A** is for Aconite, or Monkshood I quote  
**B **is for Bezoar that comes from a goat

**C **is for Cauldron with their thickened bottoms  
**D** is for Dunderheads, I know how to spot 'em

**E** is for Erupment, classified as Class B  
**F** is for Fluxweed so green and grassy

**G** is for Graphorn, they are hard to collect  
**H **is for horned toad, such fun to dissect

**I** is for ingredients, we mix them for potions  
**J** is for jars, for things slimy to float in

**K **is for Kappa, Japanese, I insist  
**L** is for lacewings, bugs of mildew and mist

**M** is for moonstone that helps you stay placid  
**N** is for NEWTS that burn harder than acid

**O** is for OWLS, study hard and you'll cruise 'em  
**P** is for Points, give me grief, and you'll lose 'em

**Q** is for Quills of the porpentine fretful  
**R** is for Runespoor, makes us all less forgetful

**S **is for Scales, for gauging and weighing  
**T **is for textbooks, you've no time for playing

**U** is for Umbridge who we all helped retire  
**V **is for V-Serum, for stubborn young liars

**W **is for Wolfsbane, I helped Hogwarts grow some  
**X** is for X-Death Eaters, I know some

**Y** is for Yule Ball, which I supervised  
**Z **is for Zymurgy, a process I've prized."

"What the Hell, Severus?" Lucius was understandably shocked. Snape had been _**smiling**_ for goodness's sake.

Then….Harry stomped towards the Death Eaters.

[Version # 2 of "Twinkle Twinkle"]

"Twinkle twinkle emerald eyes  
Hiding my wand deep inside  
Mischief we're about to make  
Muggles are near the gate  
Twinkle twinkle emerald eyes  
Shall we play or will they die!"

He cackled insanely, twirling on his tip-toes.

**[Lordie Voldie]** [_Humpty Dumpty_]

"Lordie Voldie sat on a wall,  
Lordie Voldie had a great fall.  
All the Death Eaters, both ladies and men  
Couldn't put Lord Voldie together again."

Moody suddenly popped out of nowhere and cast Imperius on Bellatrix, who began to dance like a chicken and bellow…

**[Grimmauld Place Theme]** [_Sesame Street Theme_ ]

"Cloudy day  
The Summer has gone away  
On my way  
To where the Order stays  
Can you tell me how to get  
How to get to Grimmauld Place?

Cloudy day  
Nothin' goes just my way  
Scary portraits there  
I can't seem to erase  
Can you tell me how to get  
How to get to Grimmauld Place?  
How to get to Grimmauld Place?  
How to get to Grimmauld Place?"

"Oh my fucking God." Lucius face palmed. "My Lord, this a disaster..."

Then Hagrid came…

**[Rock-a-bye Norbert** ][To the tune of Rock A Bye Baby]

"Rock-a-bye Norbert,  
Hagrid's delight.  
Kept in a wood house  
That he could ignite.  
We sent him to Charlie  
What else could we do?  
We all got detentions,  
But Draco did, too!"

The Hermione ran in….

**[Hickory Dickory Grawp**][To the tune of Hickory Dickory Dock]

"Hickory Dickory Grawp  
Loves Hagrid but gives him a pop.  
Another love token,  
Another rib broken.  
Hickory Dickory Grawp."

The Ron and the Twins jumped off of the other roof ad squashed a conviently placed Goyle Jr.

**[Pop! Go the Weasleys][**Pop Goes the Weasel]

"Around, around the Portable Swamp  
The twins manuever easily.  
Peeves, you must continue the romp ...  
Pop! Go the Weasleys.

A galleon for a Headless Hat  
Pay up, now, don't be measily.  
Diagon Alley, 93  
Pop! Go the Weasleys."

Then Neville showed up….

**[Most Wizards Like to Travel by Floo]** [By Indigo Ziona to the tune of _The Animals went in Two by Two_]

"Most wizards like to travel by Floo  
Hurrah! Hurrah!  
Most wizards like to travel by Floo  
Hurrah! Hurrah!  
Most wizards like to travel by Floo  
They throw in the powder, the flames turn blue  
And they jump right into the fire,  
To wherever they want to go.

Muggles prefer to use the door  
Hurrah! Hurrah!  
Muggles prefer to use the door  
Hurrah! Hurrah!  
Muggles prefer to use the door  
Which they lock with a key and not much more  
Alohomora's a mystery to them,  
They just don't want to know.

Quidditch players use broomsticks  
Hurrah! Hurrah!  
Quidditch players use broomsticks  
Hurrah! Hurrah!  
Quidditch players use broomsticks  
The Wronski Feint and other good tricks,  
Firebolts are really the best  
If you want to fly that low.

Death Eaters always Apparate  
Hurrah! Hurrah!  
Death Eaters always Apparate  
Hurrah! Hurrah!  
Death Eaters always Apparate  
To Voldemort's side they're going straight  
And find some Muggles  
To inflict with a _Crucio._"

Then a random HufflePuff got their sweet revenge…

**[Draco Malfoy] **[Baa Baa Black Sheep] [A/N: Yes, I know that Draco is good in ths story, I jsut had to put this in here. I love it, even if I am a Draco fan.../grin/]

"Draco Malfoy, Slytherin snob,  
Newest recruit to the Dark Lord's mob.  
Suspicious Harry is quite surprised,  
To find Draco in the loo with tears in his eyes. Muhhahahahahahahaaaaa! Oh that's right Bitch, I went there!"

Then Harry told the whole world the dark Lord's heritage…

**[Tom, Tom, the Muggle's Son]** [Dunno the tune for this one, sorry]

"Tom, Tom, the Muggle's son, cast a curse, and tried to run!  
The curse was beat, Tom felt defeat,  
Which left him crumpled at Harry's feeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet."

"Wait, I'm not….-BOOM-!!!"

And then he was.

The end!

YAY!!!

**xXxXxXx**

**Weird ending, huh? Well, no more weird than normal anyway.**

**Soooooo..READ MY OTHER STORIES NOW!!!**

**PS: HEY! FANS OF MY STORY VOCABULARY TEST! The sequel is currently completely written on paper, I just need to type it out… /stares sadly at 6 ½ pages of longhand/**

Site: http:// . net/~coriolan/ youngwizard. htm# hreeNurseryFilks

Songs:

"I'll Smash Him," Said Dobby, "With a Bludger"

"Pokey, Hokey"

"Severus Snape's Alphabet" [Note: Zymurgy is a random word that a note on the site said that the author meant his relaxing at the end of the day. It isn't a real word as far as I know…]

Version # 2 Of "Twinkle Twinkle"

"Lordie Voldie"

"Grimmauld Place Theme"

"Rock-A-Bye Norbert"

"Hickory Dickory Grawp"

"Pop! Go the Weasleys"

"Most Wizards Travel By Floo"

"Tom, tom, The Muggle's Son"

"Draco Malfoy"

The very first song is originally by Kelly Clarkson as "Break Away".

Reformed lyrics are named "Harry's Song" and I found them here… a perosn whose username was "Meg" posted it. (thanx 'Meg'!)

http:// www. harrypottersociety. com/Parodies_


End file.
